The present invention relates generally to fragrance machines for car wash installations. More particularly, the present invention comprises a fragrance dispensing machine ideally adapted for full service car wash installations.
In the prior art, a variety of fragrance machine are known in the car wash industry. Many systems include pneumatic applicators which force a mixture of air and fragrance through an elongated tube. The output from an applicator gun usually comprises a mist which can be applied by the applicator within the various portions of the car such as underside of seats or the like. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,713, issued July 9, 1985, I provided a coin-operated fragrance dispenser ideally adapted for self service, coin operated car washes. The system enabled the consumer to dispense a fragrance into his vehicle to deodorize the vehicle and to provide a fresh, attractive-smelling interior. Primarily the latter device employed an aesthetically attractive display in which unique colorized solutions disposed within translucent plastic cylinders provided a visual attraction for potential customers.
In "full service" car wash operations, it is typical to provide fragrance injection as an "accessory" to the basic washing services ordered by a customer. Sometimes the fragrance application service is sold in a "package deal," and scents are applied to the vehicle interior as the car moves through the line. Individual self-pumping pump spray bottles containing desired scents are often used to apply fragrances in conventional full service car washes. However, full service car washes often employ a number of relatively poorly skilled and generally less than attentive workers. As a result, the use of spray bottles often results in irregularly applied doses of fragrance. The use of such spray bottles invites irregular scent application, since it is very difficult to provide a consistent amount of fragrance. When too little fragrance is injected, the customer may become dissatisfied. When too much fragrance is injected, drying may be incomplete. As mentioned in my patent entitled Carpet Cleaning Machine with Foaming Control Block with Heater and Brush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,166, issued Nov. 6, 1990, the accumulation of excess liquid and improper drying of the upholstery of the vehicle being cleaned can result in mildew and even corrosion. Thus when too much fragrance is dispensed, the overdose can resultant in a damp-smelling interior. It is extremely desirable to provide a uniform dose of fragrance so that the proper amount of fragrance concentrate is dispensed.
Another problem with prior art applicators is that dyes are usually used in the fragrance concentrate so that personnel can discern which fragrance is to be dispensed. Conventional spray bottles are manually filled from larger bottles and the color of the product warns the applicator of the particular scent. Typically, however, this means that the colored dye is also injected in the customer's vehicle. An overdose of dyed product may discolor certain vehicle interiors. Also, the mixture may include a soap carrier which may stain the car or vehicle being sprayed. Thus it is desirable to avoid the use of colored dyes, and to provide the operator with a machine-selected fragrance which functions independently of dye color. Although not part of the present invention, it is thought desirable to provide a customer display column simulating fragrances in the customer waiting area of the car wash. Such display units may be ideally constructed in accordance with the teachings of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,713.
Hence it is desirable in the full service car wash industry to provide a machine which utilizes non-colored fragrance concentrates and which uniformly applies them in strictly controlled doses. Such a machine must be capable of reliable use by relatively unskilled personnel, and must be able to function properly in high volume locations within a hostile environment.